It Started With A Jutsu
by Kunoichi 008
Summary: What if Naruto taught Sakura a certain type of jutsu? And what if something happened so they got accidentally stuck in that jutsu?


****

It Started With A Jutsu

Chapter 1

By: Kunoichi 008

Summary: What if Naruto taught Sakura a certain type of jutsu? And what if something happened so they got accidentally stuck in that jutsu?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The bright rays of the sun's ascent splashed a soft glow of light upon the world in the morning. But more specifically onto the country road a small blossom was currently travelling upon. Not a real blossom, mind you that would be quite impossible. Well nearly, for blossoms could travel if something were carrying it or pushing it or even pulling it in some fashion . . . but to get back on track the blossom we speak of is really a metaphor for a girl. A pretty girl. A pretty girl who could very well pass for a blossom herself and was in fact named after one. What was this lovely girl's name you may ask? Haruno Sakura. But you already guessed that didn't you?

But that isn't the question. The question is what was our dear little kunoichi doing on a country road at daybreak? Should she not still be in bed fiercely clinging onto the last remnants of sleep as the sun's ascent urged her into the land of the living? Or shouldn't she be impatiently awaiting the arrival of her sensei at their faithful meeting spot by the red bridge? The answers to those questions and more can be answered. Just keep reading.

"Weakling." Sakura muttered. "That's what I am. A pathetic whiny little weakling." Her foot connected with a random rock and sent it soaring. "I couldn't even beat Ino in the stupid chuunin exam." Kick. "All I'm good at is healing and chakra control . . . . . but those things can only get you so far!" She kicked another rock to the side. "Damn . . . . . I'm so . . . useless . . . just dead weight."

"No you're not!"

The pink haired kunoichi whirled around to come face to face with one of her comrades. His usually smiling face was marred with a sad frown and furrowed brows. "Oh. Hey Naruto. I thought you'd be away for three years training with Jiraiya not three weeks." She said, attempting a smile but failing.

With a concerned face, the blonde placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, he spoke without giving any explanation to the last statement. "Don't be like that Sakura, You may not be the most physically powerful person on the planet but you are the prettiest!"

A pregnant pause. (Inner Sakura: WHAT. THE. HELL? IS THAT THE BEST HE CAN FUCKING COME UP WITH? **' . . . But you are the prettiest!'** And it's SO true . . . BUT THAT DOESN'T FUCKING CHANGE ANYTHING!) Sakura's left eye twitched then she turned and walked away.

"Hey! Come on!" Naruto panicked and attempted to follow her. "What I meant was that you're also soft – "

Sakura whipped around and glared. Dramatic anger increase. Current anger level: Eight

"I mean I mean I mean! Uh . . You're really really really really really smart!"

Gradual decrease of anger. Anger level: Five and a half.

"And you're kind and caring – "

Fading anger. Anger level: Three.

" – and you're really brave and willing to sacrifice anything for your friends!"

Anger? What anger?

"Not to mention ya have a great rack."

Anger skyrocketing to dangerous levels! Run Run! RUN!

"What are you –" WHAM! Look in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's Naruto . . . . . crashing . . . . into a nasty looking boulder . . . . Ouch.

Sakura sighed; dusting off her hands she turned around and continued walking down the path towards one of the more secluded and farther training grounds. "And he was doing so so well too."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

". . . Two hundred seven . . . two hundred eight . . .two hundred nine . . two hundred ten – umph!" Sakura groaned as she picked herself off from the ground. "Great. . . . I can . . . only . . . do . . two . . hundred ten . . . push ups." She growled, tears of frustration welled up from the sides of her eyes, she tried to push them down but failed. "I'm . . . so . . . a failure." She murmured sadly, she sat up and slouched. "Maybe . . . I should . . . just quit being a ninja . . . Tsunade can probably get a better apprentice anyway . . . "

"Ne! Sakura-chan! There you are!"

Teeth ground hard together as the pink haired shinobi glared at the ground currently in front of her. From behind careful feet treaded towards her. "What do you want?" Soft footfalls made their way around the distraught girl then suddenly there were a familiar pair of feet engulfing her vision. Naruto's feet. Sakura let out a breath of frustration. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Naruto fell down into a crouch and tilted the kunoichi's chin up to face him. "To help." He said simply. "You're a lot stronger than ya give yer self credit for."

Sakura blinked. Her eyes softened and she smiled shyly. "Really?"

The blonde gave her a roguish grin. "Yeah! Sure ya are! You're really smart at tactics and stuff. And you're really good with chakra and jutsus and – Hey!" He jumped up with a grin. "That gives me a great idea!" He slammed his fisted hand into an open palm. "I know a sure fire jutsu that'd make Tsunade fall to her knees!"

Wide eyed the kunoichi watched her former team mate intently. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Naurto waved his arms around excitedly. "I even used it once on the third hokage once and I defeated him with it!"

Sakura gaped. "No way!"

Naruto smirked. "Yup. You want me to teach it to ya?" He asked excitedly.

"Okay!" The kunoichi sprung up to her feet but winced and clutched her side. "Can we do it tomorrow though? Tsunade is teaching me today and my mom – "

"No problemo!" Naruto grinned. "Meet me by training area #28 at around four okay?"

Sakura looked at the blonde incredulously. "In the morning!" She gaped. It would still be dark out at that time!

"Yeah!" He took note of her bewildered expression and hurriedly explained. "We're gonna need LOTS of time to complete this jutsu not to mention all the reading and research."

She rose a delicate brow. "Reading and research?"

Naruto grinned. "You'll see."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sakura yawned. She looked around training area #28 with sleepy eyes, the grassy area was illuminated faintly by the full moon which was starting it's descent into the mountain. Despite her sleepy appearance the girl was excited, Naruto was going to teach her a new jutsu! She wondered briefly what it would be; numerous techniques flittered through her mind. Kage bushin no jutsu? Rasengan? The possibilities were endless! The kunoichi smiled to herself. Naruto was the best guy friend she'd ever have! Speaking of the devil . . .

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

Said female smiled to herself before turning around. (Inner Sakura: How the fuck can he still be this cheerful in the morning!) "Morning Naru – what are those?" Her keen eyes zeroed in at the large bag the blonde was dragging up beside him.

Naruto grinned. "Come 'ere and see!" He took the bag and upended it onto the ground.

With furrowed brows she stalked over, bent down and retrieved a book before flipping it open to a random page. She dropped it immediately with a cry. "What the hell!" She shouted with a blush. Even in the darkened light of the night she was clearly able to discern the image of a male . . . a very naked male . . .

Naruto grinned. "We need that for the jutsu I'm gonna teach ya!"

The pink haired girl's eyes widened. "You don't mean . . . ."

"Sexy-no-jutsu!"


End file.
